


Death Isn't The End

by AnimalLover33



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Major character death - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalLover33/pseuds/AnimalLover33
Summary: Inuyasha winds up in the world of the Vikings. After Kagome dies due to Saimyosho poison. Will he ever get over Kagome's death? Will he ever return home? And can a certain shield maiden help heal his heart? Complete!
Relationships: Inuyasha/Lagertha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Major Character Death is featured in this fanfiction! This is of my own imagination, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO NEGATIVITY OR FLAMES! Thank you! I also DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MAJOR CHARACTERS!

Chapter 1  
Kagome's Death and Inuyasha runs away

The sun is setting in Feudal Japan. And Inuyasha and his group of friends are on the move. Thanks to Kikyo Kohaku had been spared. Kohaku and Shippo are back at Kaede's village. Once Inuyasha picked up Naraku's scent. He grabbed his friends and left the village. The hanyo is carrying Kagome on his back. Flying close behind is Kirara with Sango and Miroku on her back. While on Inuyasha's back Kagome watched as the sun turned. The sky pink. purple, and orange. Twenty minutes later they arrived at a field. Now the sky is dark but they are sure that the sun hasn't set.

Inuyasha stopped and knelt down and Kagome got off of his back. The hole group can sense a strong demonic aura. But they don't see anything. Inuyasha growled, unsheathed Tessaiga, and pointed it toward the sky.

"Come out and fight you coward!" yelled Inuyasha

Just then the group heard chuckling and Naraku and his saimyosho appeared. Naraku sent a bunch of demons at Sango and Miroku. Then Naraku put up his barrier. Tessaiga pulsated and now looks like it has a diamond coating. Kagome loved it when Inuyasha used the adamant barrage. To her it made Tessaiga look beautiful. She turned attention when she heard Kirara roar. The young woman ran over to Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Kagome

"We're fine Kagome go help Inuyasha." replied Sango

On her way back to Inuyasha who had broken Naraku's barrier with the Adamant Barrage. The saimyosho flew down down at her. Kagome quickly fired off a sacred arrow killing the insects. She then went to run up to Inuyasha. When she felt six pokes in her back. Kagome looked and saw some more saimyosho. She fired an arrow at them and killed them. The young woman went up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked behind him and saw Kagome. 

"Ready to finish this Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

Kagome nodded and got out an arrow. Naraku glared at Inuyasha and Kagome. Suddenly a huge red ball of demonic energy appeared over Naraku. Then he sent it at Inuyasha and Kagome. 

"Backlash wave!" yelled Inuyasha swinging Tessaiga

At the same time Kagome fire a sacred arrow. The two attacks combined and almost completely destroyed Naraku. 

"Now to get rid of you for good Naraku!" growled Inuyasha

Tessaiga turned black and Inuyasha swung his sword and yelled "Meido Zangetsuha!" Black blades appeared and finished off Naraku. The sky cleared reveling a full moon. On the ground were Naraku was is the black shikon jewel. Kagome walked over, picked it up, and purified it. She can feel the saimyosho poison going through her body. The young woman knew if she didn't take the cure for it she will die. She also knew that she could use the jewel to save her life. The young woman quickly pushed that out of her mind. She knows that is she did that it would be a selfish wish. And that kind of wish wouldn't get rid of the jewel. Kagome wants to her friends to be able to live in peace.

"I wish for the sacred jewel to disappear forever." stated Kagome

The scared jewel disappeared after a bright flash of light. Just then Kagome's knees buckled and she feel to the ground. Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome and picked her up. He can smell the samiyosho poison. The male hanyo ran over to Sango.

"Do you have Kagome's bag?" asked Inuyasha

Sango nodded and took Kagome's out of Kirara's mouth. Inuyasha dug through her bag looking for the medicine for the poison.

"Kagome don't you have anymore of the medicine that cures the samiyosho poison?" asked Inuyasha

"No I don't I used what I had left. The last time Miroku sucked the samiyosho into his wind tunnel." replied Kagome

Inuyasha stood with Kagome in his arms. 

"Then I will have to take you to Jinenji's." suggested Inuyasha

With that said Inuyasha took off running as fast as he could. 

"Where is Inuyasha going Sango?" asked Miroku 

" He's going to Jinenji's he said something about saimyosho poison." replied Sango

"Oh no, Kagome must of gotten stung." worried Miroku 

"Come on let's go wait for them at Kaede's village." suggested Sango

She and Miroku got on Kirara's back and headed back to Keade's village. With Inuyasha he's still running as fast as he can to Jinenji's house. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and her eyes are closed. And he noticed that she is pale.

"Please hold on Kagome." begged Inuyasha

" I ... don't.. know how.. much.. longer.. I can hold.. on." Kagome replied weakly

Inuyasha didn't like what he was hearing so he tried to run faster. Thirty minutes later Inuyasha arrived at Jinenji's house and went in.

"Jinenji I'm sorry it's late but. Kagome was stung by saimyosho. And I need the medicine for it." explained Inuyasha

"Luckily mother and I hadn't gone to bed yet. Lay her down over there I have just what you need." informed Jinenji.

Jinenji's mother saw how pale Kagome looks after Inuyasha laid her down. The old woman checked on Kagome then checked for a pulse.

"Jinenji don't bother it's to late she's dead." informed Jinenji's mother

"No she can't be dead Kagome wake up!" chocked Inuyasha

He shook Kagome but her eyes didn't open and she didn't respond. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's limp body and started crying.

"We're so sorry Inuyasha." stated Jinenji's mother

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I didn't keep a close enough eye on her." sobbed Inuyasha

With Kagome still in his arms Inuyasha stood and left Jinenji's house. He decided to take Kagome's body to her time. Her family has every right to know what happened. And do as they wished with Kagome's body. Fifteen minutes later he is walking through the forest of Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku are hanging out by the sacred tree. They can see Inuyasha carrying Kagome in his arms. And they can tell that she isn't moving.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Why isn't Kagome moving?" asked Miroku

"Miroku and Sango I am so sorry but. I arrived at Jinenji's to late. She's gone you guys she's gone. I'm taking her body to her time." explained Inuyasha with tears in his eyes

Inuyasha walked away and headed to the bone eaters well. Sango started to cry and Miroku held her. He is trying his best not to cry as well. Inuyasha walked to the bone eaters well then jumped into it. A blue and white light surrounded him for a minute then dissipated. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and walked out of the shrine. Then he went into the Higurashi house. He found Kagome's family and went into the room. The hanyo laid Kagome's body on the floor. Kagome's family looked at Kagome's body then at Inuyasha. 

"I'm sorry everyone this is all my fault. Kagome got stung by saimyosho. She didn't have the medicine in her bag. So I rushed her to Jinenji's house. But I was to late she's dead I'm so sorry." sobbed Inuyasha

Tears came to Sota's, Mrs Higurashi's, and grandpa Higurashi's eyes. They surrounded Kagome's body and started crying. Inuyasha doesn't want to stay so he stood and left the house. He went outside and walked to the shrine. Once in the shrine he jumped into the well. He jumped back out after the light disappeared. Inuyasha ran toward the sacred tree. As he got closer to the tree he changed his mind. He doesn't want to hear it from Koga and Sesshomaru on how he failed to protect Kagome. So he turned toward the southern lands. Soon Inuyasha is running blindly through the forest of the southern lands. Suddenly he tripped over something and fell into a pit. A light appeared then disappeared and it was a different color than usual.

Thinking that he might be in Kagome's time again. He jumped out of the pit ready to jump back in. It's dark back Inuyasha can see that's he's a forest. Not caring where he is he decided to find a place to sleep. He walked forward and limped a little bit. It feels like he pulled a muscle. Soon he found a cave and went inside. He took off his robe of the fire rat and laid it on the cave floor. Inuyasha laid down on the his rode of the fire rat. The hanyo cried until he finally fell asleep.


	2. Adjustment Period

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Vikings  
Note: This fan Fiction is a product of my imagination. Don't like don't read.  
Warning: Major character death mentioned.

Chapter 2  
Adjustment period

Inuyasha didn't wake until the sun shined into the cave. The hanyo opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up stretched, then stood up. He put on his robe of the fire. His leg is feeling better but he isn't. The hanyo is still distraught over Kagome's death. Just then his stomach growled. If he is going to survive he's going have to eat. Inuyasha left the cave to go find food. Once outside he looked around. He noticed that the trees and foliage looked different than he's used to. Hungry Inuyasha walked away from the cave. As he walked he could hear a stream. Soon Inuyasha found a stream and caught some fish. He then went back to the cave. As the hanyo collected some firewood. He could smell a human village near by. Right now Inuyasha isn't interested in a human village. So he returned to the cave and built a fire. As he waited for the fish to cook Inuyasha still doesn't where or when he is. And right now he doesn't really care. He just wants to be alone. Just then hears someone or something walking through the forest. He looked and saw a shadow of a person walking through the forest. Inuyasha stayed quite and watched. It looks like whoever it is heading toward the stream. After his fish was done cooking he ate. When he was done eating he just stayed at the cave. Back in the feudal era Kaede, Shippo, Sango, Kohaku, Rin, and Miroku. That noticed that Inuyasha hasn't returned. 

"When do you think Inuyasha will come back?" asked Sango

I don't think he'll be back for a while. After all he's going take Kagome's death. Harder than anyone." replied Miroku

"Well then I want go to the slayer's village. To start rebuilding." suggested Sango

Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku went outside. Kirara transformed and they got on her back. Shippo and Rin are staying with Kaede. Everyone hoped that Inuyasha will return. But he won't be back for a while. Back with Inuyasha he has been staying at the cave for week. He has killed a couple of deer. Inuyasha skinned and tanned the hides. One of skin he lays on when he sleeps. And the other hide he uses as a blanket. He now knows the human that walks through. The forest almost everyday to go the stream in the morning is a woman. One morning he was up in a tree. When he saw a woman walk through the forest. She is strange looking, her hair is a strange color, she wears strange clothes, and carries strange weapons. Now Inuyasha knows that he isn't in the feudal era. Considering he hasn't seen nor smelled any demons. It's been nice living quietly in the forest. Not having to fight any demons. And no one bothers him which gives him time to mourn. Three weeks have passed and Inuyasha. Has been living in this strange place for month. In the feudal era Kaede, Shippo, Sango, Kohaku, Rin, and Miroku. Are worried about Inuyasha and are searching for him. So far they haven't had any luck.

Back with Inuyasha he is up in a tree. He likes this tree because he can hear the stream. And usually sees all kinds of wildlife. Five minutes later Inuyasha heard the howls and someone running. Toward the tree that he is up in. He looked down and saw the blonde woman that he often sees. She is running toward the village as fast as she can. Not far behind her are five wolves. Suddenly she tripped over over something. The woman unsheathed her sword and turned to face the wolves. She went to stand up but she went down to her knee. The wolves are closing in quickly. Inuyasha decided to help he didn't want to see the woman get hurt or killed. So he jumped out of the tree that he was in. He ran up to the wolves and yelled "Iron reaver soul stealer!" The male hanyo easily sliced through the wolves killing them. Once the wolves were dead Inuyasha turned his attention to the woman. The woman looked up and saw the man. He is wearing red clothing has silver/white hair. And when he turned around and headed toward her. She saw him wiped what looked like claws on his pants.

"Are you ok miss?" asked the man

"Yeah I think so.. What kind of man are you?" asked the woman

Inuyasha sat on a tree stump not far from the woman.

"If you can get up come take a look at me." sighed Inuyasha

The woman got to her feet and limp over to the tree stump. She ran her finger through the man's hair.

"Such strange hair and the color is strange as well." remarked the woman

The she moved to the man's ears. Inuyasha prepared himself for the woman. To either pull or tug at his ears. But relaxed when she did was feel his ears with her fingers. 

"Who or what are you? And why are you here?" asked the woman

"I'm half dog demon half human. My name is Inuyasha. And I'm here because..." replied Inuyasha but stopped

The woman looked at Inuyasha's golden eyes. And could see sadness and pain. The woman knew that look she's seen it before. She's seen in the eyes of people who have. Lost loved ones in battle, old age, sickness, or child birth.

"You lost someone that you cared about didn't you?" asked the woman.

"Yes I did he name was Kagome. And it's all my fault that she's dead." answered Inuyasha sadly

"How did she die? And did you try everything to try to save her?" asked the woman

"She died due to saimyosho poison. She didn't have the medicine for it. So I rushed her to Jinenji's house house to get the medicine. But after I got there we realized that she was dead." explained Inuyasha with tears in his eyes

Just then Inuyasha started to cry.

"It sounds like to me that you did everything to save her. And I don't think Kagome would want you to. Blame yourself for the rest of your life. I'm pretty sure that she know that you tried your best to save her." assured the woman

Inuyasha stopped crying and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"You know I think you're right. Thank you that make me feel a little better." replied Inuyasha

The male hanyo stood, turned around, and knelt down in front of the woman.

"Here get on my back and I'll take you home. So that way you don't have to limp home." offered Inuyasha

The woman climbed onto Inuyasha's back and he stood up. Inuyasha toward the village with the woman on his back.

"Miss why do you go to the stream just about everyday?" asked Inuyasha

"My name is Lagertha and I go there to check the fish traps. But those damn wolves ambushed me and got my fish. Then I guess they decided to go after me." informed Lagertha

"Hmm Lagertha I like it it's pretty." complemented Inuyasha

"Thank you Inuyasha I like your name too. It's unique." commented Lagertha

Soon Inuyasha could see the village. And was unsure about walking through it. Lagertha pointed over to the right and said "That's my house over there." Luckily for Inuyasha Lagertha's house. Is on the edge of the village. He walked up to Lagertha's house and knelt down in front of the door. Lagertha got off of Inuyasha's back. 

"Thank you I appreciate it." thanked Lagertha

"You're welcome try to stay off your ankle for a little while." suggested Inuyasha

She nodded and watched Inuyasha head back into forest. Then she went inside and sat down. Inuyasha went to stream and saw fish traps. That Lagertha had mentioned. He looked around and saw that the forest lined stream both side. So Inuyasha started clawing every other tree on both sides of the stream. All the way down to the village. He hopes that the wolves will see the clawed trees. And smell his scent and stay away. But for now on he will keep an eye on the humans when they come to stream. That way the villagers nor Lagertha are hut by wolves. It was dark by the time Inuyasha got back to his cave. Inuyasha went in, laid down, and went to sleep. In the morning Inuyasha ate some fruit and berries that he had found. The he got up into a different tree. So he can see the stream. He stayed up in the tree until evening. Inuyasha saw a few of the villagers come to the stream. He didn't see Lagertha but he figured that she might be taking it easy. The male hanyo stretched and jumped out of the tree. Inuyasha hunted down a deer and took it to his cave. He built a fire and cut some meat off of the deer. While the meat cooked Inuyasha watch as the sun set start to the sky different colors. After the deer meat was done cooking Inuyasha ate.  
Soon the sky is dark and littered with stars. Inuyasha remembered the lullaby that his mother used to sing to him. In the lullaby she sang that if he lost his way. Took look at the night sky and think of her. He isn't lost but he has felt lost. Ever since Kagome's death. The male hanyo put out the fire and went into his cave. He laid down, covered up, and stared at the cave wall. 

"Kagome I miss you so much." yawned Inuyasha

Before he knew it Inuyasha drifted off to sleep. Suddenly in the middle of the night Inuyasha. Woke with a start when his cave filled with a bright light. He sat up and shielded his eyes with the shelve of his robe. The light dimmed so he could see. There standing in front of him is Kagome's spirit.

"Kagome.... is that you?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes it's me Inuyasha. And your new friend Lagertha is right. I don't want you to blame yourself for my death. You did what you could to save me. I should have had the medicine for the poison in my bag. But I have come to peace with it." assured Kagome

"Kagome thank you for letting me know. But I miss you so much." declared Inuyasha

"I miss you too Inuyasha but I want you live. In time you time you will be ok." reassured Kagome

Just then Kagome's spirit disappeared. It's still dark out Inuyasha went back to sleep.


	3. Getting to know you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha not Vikings.  
Note: This fan fiction is a product of my imagination. And I thought that I would put up a chapter before Christmas. Because I'm going to be busy until after Christmas.  
Warning: major character death mentioned in this chapter. 

Chapter 3  
Getting to know you.

Two day later Lagertha's ankle is doing much better. She has checked the fish traps and done her chores. So she has decided to go into the forest and find Inuyasha. She looked around and doesn't see him.

"Inuyasha where are you!?" yelled Lagertha

Inuyasha who is up in a tree heard Lagertha yelling for him.

"I'm sitting in a tree near the stream!" yelled Inuyasha

Lagertha went to the stream and looked around. Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree and went up to Lagertha.

"What do you need? Is something wrong?" 

Lagertha turned around and saw Inuyasha standing behind her.

"No nothing is wrong I just have some questions for you." replied Lagertha. 

Inuyasha sat down and said "Ask away." Lagertha also sat down and looked at Inuyasha.

"Where are you from? You are odiously not from around here." asked Lagertha

"No I'm not from around here. I'm from what Kagome referred to as feudal Japan." replied Inuyasha

"You said that you are half demon half human. Do you ever lose you demon powers and become human?" asked Lagertha

"Yes I do turn human for a night once a month. But I rather not say when. Not until I know you better." informed Inuyasha

"I can understand that you don't know me very well." stated Lagertha

Then she looked at Inuyasha's sword and wondered what it looked like.

"What does your sword look like?" asked Lagertha curiously

Inuyasha stood and unsheathed Tessaiga in it's katana form.

"Tessaiga has two forms. The form you see now.. and." informed Inuyasha but stopped

He then gripped the hilt tighter. Lagertha watched in amazement as the sword grew larger and change shape. Her blue eyes went wide at the sight of the sword. Inuyasha smiled a little and put Tessaiga back in it's sheath.

"I love it when people see Tessaiga for the first time. The look on their faces are priceless." boasted Inuyasha

"Wow that was amazing I've never seen anything like that." Lagertha declared

Inuyasha sat back down and asked "Anymore questions?" Lagertha shook her head no.

"Good I think I might have questions for you." informed Inuyasha

He looked around then back at Lagertha.

"Where am I?" asked Inuyasha

"You're living in the forest outside our village. Which north of Kattegat. And the country we're in is knows as Norway." explained Lagertha

"Do you have any family?" asked Inuyasha

"My parents are dead and so is my daughter Gyda. My son Bjorn lives with my ex husband Ragnar." answered Lagertha  
"Can I see your sword?" asked Inuyasha 

Lagertha nodded and unsheathed her sword and gave it to Inuyasha. He looked at intently and with curiosity. Then he gave it back to Lagertha.

"What is that round thing that I sometimes. See you carrying on your back?" asked Inuyasha

"Oh that is my shield it's back at my house. I use it as a weapon and defense." explained Lagertha

It was quit for a minute so Lagertha "asked anymore questions?" Inuyasha shook his head no. And Lagertha thought of tow more questions for him.

"Was Kagome your first love?" asked Lagertha

"No I loved someone before Kagome but she died as well." replied Inuyasha sadly

"Where are you sleeping at?" asked Lagertha

"I've been staying in a cave not farm from here." informed Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Lagertha ended up talking until the sun started setting. Lagertha noticed that the sun was setting. So she stood up and said "I should get going home. Good night and thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome and I should get going as well." Inuyasha replied

Lagertha headed toward the village and Inuyasha went into the forest. Inuyasha feels a little more at ease. Now that he knows were he is and that he knows more about Lagertha. And Lagertha is more at ease that she know more about Inuyasha. Three weeks have passed and in the feudal era. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kohaku are back at the slayers village. They have been searching on and off for Inuyasha. Miroku figures that Inuyasha will come back. When he's good and ready. With Inuyasha he's asleep in his cave. To the villagers in Lagertha's village. He is known as the guardian of the stream and forest. So far the only one that has actually seen him is Lagertha. Suddenly Inuyasha woke when he heard something. Moving and sniffing inside his cave. He opened his golden eyes and saw something large. He grabbed Tessaiga which he always has with him. With lightning speed Inuyasha got up and faced whatever is in his cave. With what little light was coming into the cave. Inuyasha thinks that the beast is a bear. He knows that he can't unsheathe his sword in the cave. The male hanyo put Tessaiga through the tie that goes around his pants. He looked for his robe of the fire rat. That he took off because he was warm. But can't find it because it's to dark.

Inuyasha growled and said "Iron reaver soul stealer." Hi attack did major damage to the bear. The bear roared and swiped at Inuyasha. It's claws went across this chest. Mad Inuyasha backed up to that back of the cave and ran forward. Using his speed and body he bum rushed the bear and shoved it outside. Now that he's outside Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and cut the bear's head off. The bear's body fell to ground with a thud. A little out of breath and bleeding pretty bad. Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and can feel blood dripping from his chest. He knew that he needed help with his wounds. So Inuyasha headed toward the village.   
The sun was just starting to rise when he arrived at Lagertha's house. He leaned against the front of the house and knocked. Luckily Lagertha had just gotten up when she heard knocking. She opened her door and looked out. The blonde woman was surprised to see Inuyasha. 

"I need your help I got into a fight with a bear. And I'm wounded." informed Inuyasha

Lagertha grabbed Inuyasha's hand and brought him inside. She had him down on an extra bed then removed his cream undershirt. Lagertha cleaned out his wound then wrapped bandages around his wound. 

"Lay down and take it easy Inuyasha." suggested Lagertha

Inuyasha nodded and laid down and laid Tessaiga next to him. After eating Lagertha took Inuyasha's cream shirt out with her laundry and washed it. After washing the laundry she wondered where Inuyasha's red robe was. She hung the laundry to dry then went inside to check on Inuyasha. She saw that he is resting so she tried to stay quite. The woman checked on the bandages on Inuyasha's chest. She is surprised how muscular he is. Considering he is as tall as she is and he isn't very broad. She can also see many scars on his arms, pecks, and abs. Lagertha wondered how he got so many scars. The sun was directly above the village when Inuyasha woke up. He sat up, looked around, and saw Lagertha. Lagertha saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked and saw that Inuyasha was awake.

"Oh good you're awake here have something to eat." offered Lagertha

She gave him a plate that had deer meat and vegetables on it. While Inuyasha ate Lagertha went outside. To see if the laundry is dry and it is. She took the laundry down and went back inside. Lagertha folded Inuyasha's cream shirt and sat it next to him. After eating Inuyasha put on his shirt.

"Did you wash this for me?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes I did I didn't want the blood to stain it." informed Lagertha

"Thank you for everything." thanked Inuyasha

"No problem plus I owed you for saving my life from the wolves." assured Lagertha

Inuyasha grabbed Tessaiga and stood up. He's feeling better but not 100%. "I think I'll go back to my cave. I have a bear carcass to take care of." informed Inuyasha  
Inuyasha wasn't fooling Lagertha she can tell that he isn't 100%.

"I think that should lay back down and relax." advised Lagertha

Inuyasha knew that she was right and laid back down and closed his eyes. Lagertha went outside and asked a couple of the men to help her. Together they found the bear carcass and moved it. Away from the cave and buried it. Then the men returned to the village. Lagertha went back to the cave and went inside. She found Inuyasha's fire rat and picked it up. The blonde woman went back to her house. She laid the fire rat on top of Inuyasha. Who is rest peacefully on the extra bed. As she watched Inuyasha rest Lagertha thought to herself. 

"I have never meet anyone lie him before. He looks so peaceful even thought he's mourning a death. And is so far from home. But if he needs anything. I'll do my best to help him."

Inuyasha woke again when the sun was staring to set. Lagertha gave him something to eat. Inuyasha saw his fire rat and put it on.

"I got that out of your cave for you. A couple of the men from the village and I. Took care of the bear carcass." explained Lagertha

"Thank you so much Lagertha. I do appreciate everything that you've done for me." thanked Inuyasha

"It's no trouble plus I have a feeling. You would do the same for the villagers." assured Lagertha

"You're right about that." agreed Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked out the window and saw that it's getting dark out. Suddenly he could feel himself starting change. He looked at Lagertha considering all that she's has done for him today. He has decided to show her his human form. 

"Lagertha do you mind if I spend the night?" asked Inuyasha

"No not all." assured Lagertha

"Good I've decided to show you something." stated Inuyasha

"Oh what are you going to show me?" asked Lagertha

"I'm going to show you my human form. Tonight is night of the new moon. It's the night when I loose my demon powers and become human for the night." explained Inuyasha  
"Are you sure that you want to show me?" asked Lagertha

"Yes I'm sure considering what you did for me today. I trust you enough in knowing when I change." assured Inuyasha

Lagertha sat down and watched as Inuyasha's hair turned black. His dog ears are now gone and he now has human ears. Inuyasha's eyes turned dark grey, his claws are now fingernails, and she doesn't see that fang that she sometimes sees. 

"Well this is my human form." stated Inuyasha

"Very interesting." commented Lagertha

Inuyasha and Lagertha stayed up late talking. In the morning when the sun shined into Lagertha's house. Inuyasha was first to wake up. He saw that Lagertha was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake her up. He grabbed his sword and went outside. The male hanyo feels much better. So he took off into forest. Not long after he left Lagertha woke up. When she didn't see Inuyasha in the house. She figured that he had already left. So she got up to start the day.


	4. The Bandits

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Vikings.  
Note: This fic is a product of my mind. Don't like it don't read it.

Chapter 4  
The Bandits

Two weeks have passed and Inuyasha is out hunting. When he heard the sound of galloping hooves and men shouting. Inuyasha got close so he could hear the men. 

"Come men the next village is not far!" coaxed the leader

"I hope this one is as fun to pillage as the last one." boomed a man

Figuring that these men are bandits and that they are headed for Lagertha's village. Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree he was in. He unsheathed Tessaiga and chopped it down. Then he chopped the tree next to it. He chopped enough tree down. To block the way to the village. Then Inuyasha hit in the brush near by. Not long after he hid the horses stopped. 

"What the hell is going on here . I don't think all of those tree just fell?" asked one of the men

"He's right it looks like that they were cut down." commented another man

"But who did cut them down? Is there another way around?" asked one of the men

"Come let's try to jump the horses over these trees. We don't have time to move the trees. suggested the leader

"Oh no you're not you damn bandits aren't going. Anywhere near that village." stated a voice

"Who's there saw yourself?" demanded the leader

Inuyasha jump onto the fallen tree and glared at the bandits.

"How can someone like him cut all of these trees down?" asked a bandit laughing

"Simple I cut them down with sword." remarked Inuyasha

The men started laughing and one said "There is no way a sword can cut down a tree." Inuyasha smirked and unsheathed Tessaiga. The men looked at the strange man's sword and are showing fear. Inuyasha saw their fear and growled.

"Now turn your horses around. And get the hell out of here. Before I decide to kill you with this sword." ordered Inuyasha

The bandits turned their horses around and galloped off. 

"This isn't over strange man. We will get into the village one way or another." warned the leader

"Feh I like to see you try it now get." Inuyasha sneered

The bandit leader put his horse into a gallop and rode away. Inuyasha stayed where he was until he couldn't hear hooves anymore. He sheathed Tessaiga and went back hunting. For the next two weeks Inuyasha outsmarted the bandits. The leader of the bandits is getting angry. So he gathered his gang to come up with a plan.

"Ok men I am getting fucking sick and tired. Of being outsmarted by that strange man. Any of you have any ideas?" bellowed the leader

The men looked at each other. They talked among themselves also. Five minutes later man said "We could send on of our best spies. To spy on the strange man for a while. Then have the spy report back to you. On the man's daily routine."

"That's a great idea we will send our best spy. Go spy on the strange man tomorrow." praised the leader

The next day the best spy in the gang. Was told by the leader to spy on the strange man. To stay out of sight and down wind. The spy nodded and went into the forest where they last saw the strange man and got to work. A week has passed and the spie has returned. He went up to the leader and sat down. 

"I spied on the strange man like you asked." informed the spy

"So what is his routine like?" asked the leader

"Each morning he leaves a cave not far the village. And finds food after eating. He sits in a tree in view of the stream. And seems to watch over the villagers. When they come to the stream." informed the spy

"He stays in that tree until the afternoon hours. Then leaves said tree to find food. He goes back to the by night fall. But there could be a problem." explained the spy

"Problem what kind of problem?" asked the leader

"I'm pretty sure that I saw him. Hanging out with Lagertha the shield maiden from time to time. And if it is Lagertha. I don't think that we should mess with her. Unless we want to suffer Ragnar's wrath." advised the spy

"Lagertha is Ragnar's ex wife he has other things to worry about other than her." We are going to distract the man and attack the village." boomed the leader

"What's the plan boss?" asked the men

"Half of the gang is going to trick him into chasing them away. While the rest of us of us attack the village. We will take what we want, set it on fire, then get hell out." instructed the leader

With that said they all mounted up. Half rode toward the forest where Inuyasha lives. The other half rode to the stream and crossed it. They hid in the forest and waited. In the forest where Inuyasha lives he can hear the pounding of hooves. He growled and ran toward the sound. The hanyou ran in front of them and stopped. The bandits stopped their horses. 

"Out of the way we are attacking that village now!" demanded the men

"I don't think so." stated Inuyasha unsheathing his sword

The men turned their horses and stared to ride away. Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and gave chase. On the other side of the stream. The other half of the gang. Heard what was going on and waited until. They could barely hear hooves. Then they put horses into a gallop. They crossed the stream and headed into village. In village a lookout blew a horn. All of the warriors including Lagertha gabbed their weapons and went to fight. The bandits are stealing anything of value and setting the houses on fire. They are also killing anyone that gets in their way. With Inuyasha who is still chasing the other half of the bandits. He stopped when he started smelling smoke.

"Damn it all to hell I've been tricked." snarled Inuyasha

Pissed off Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga.

"I am going to make damn sure. That you bastards never bother anyone again! Wind Scar!" bellowed Inuyasha

The wind scar killed all of the men and their horses. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and took off. Running as fast as his two legs can carry him. Back in the village Lagertha is wondering where Inuyasha is. And why he hasn't come to help yet. Suddenly a streak of red and white ran by her. She looked and saw Inuyasha and he looks mad and worried.

"Where have you been?" asked Lagertha

"I am so sorry Lagertha. These bastards tricked me. But now I'm here to end this. Now have everyone that left get behind me." ordered Inuyasha

"Come on everyone over here!" yelled Lagertha

What's left of the warriors and villagers got behind Inuyasha. Then the bandits rode up to them.

"What a good idea strange man. Now it will be easy to kill everyone that's left." smirked the leader

"I'm going to make you pay for tricking me. And for killing innocent people!" growled Inuyasha

With that said Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga. He swung it and yelled "Wind Scar!" The wind scar killed the bandit, their horses, and put out the fires. Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and looked around. Most of the houses where destroyed by fire. And most of the gardens were trampled.

"You all might want to either rebuild or find another place to live. I'm sorry that I let you all down." sighed Inuyasha

Before anyone could say anything Inuyasha took off toward the forest. What's left of the villagers and warriors. Packed anything that was salvageable and headed out. Lagertha waited until everyone was gone and went into the forest. She went to Inuyasha's cave and went inside. The blonde woman found him sitting in the back of the cave.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" asked Lagertha

"No I'm not I feel horrible that I was tricked. By those bandits and that the village. Was almost completely destroyed." fretted Inuyasha

"It's ok at least you realized what they were doing. And came to help us when you could. We are a strong people we can handle ourselves." assured Lagertha

"Where did everyone go?" asked Inuyasha

"Either to Kattegat or to another village." replied Lagertha

"Do you think that they will come back?"asked Inuyasha

"I don't know." admitted Lagertha

That night Lagertha stayed with Inuyasha. In the morning Inuyasha woke up first. He gabbed his sword and went out hunting. Not long after he left Lagertha woke up. She went outside and gathered firewood. Then she started a fire and waited for Inuyasha's return. Soon he returned with four fish. While the fish cooked Inuyasha asked "Where are you going to go Lagertha?"

"I was thinking of staying with you for a while. To see if any of the villagers come back. suggested Lagertha

"Sure not a problem it's the least that I can do." stated Inuyasha


	5. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Vikings.  
Note: Hope everyone had good Christmas and New Years. Here is a new chapter to bring in the new year. And there is mention of a major character death.

Chapter 5  
Returning home.

A week and half has passed and so far no one has returned to the village. Right now Inuyasha and Lagertha are in the village. They have been doing what they can to fix things up. Inuyasha stood up straight and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Lagertha I hate to say this but. I don't think anyone is coming back. And I'm not sure if you want to stay with me. In the cave forever." admitted Inuyasha

"Well I think you're right. But I don't want to live in Kattegat. And the nearest village from here is a days ride."informed Lagertha

Inuyasha looked at Lagertha and hated the idea of her being alone. Because he knows what that's like. And he was thinking about going back to his time. So he came up with an idea. 

"Umm Lagertha I was thinking. That I could take you to my time. But if at anytime that you want to come back here. Just let me know and I'll bring you back."offered Inuyasha

"You would really do that for me?" asked Lagertha

"Of course I will. I know that you can handle yourself even in my time." boasted Inuyasha

They went back to the cave and got what they wanted. Inuyasha got the skins and blankets. And Lagertha got her sword and shield. They went back outside. It was then Lagertha realized what. She was about to do and wanted to say goodbye to Bjorn.

"Wait Inuyasha before we leave. I do want to go to Kattegat to say goodbye to my son." requested Lagertha

Inuyasha understood and knelt down. Lagertha got onto his back. Luckily he's facing the village. So Lagertha pointed in front of him.

"Kattegat is that way." informed Lagertha

Inuyasha stood up and took off running. This is the first time that Lagertha has been on Inuyasha's back. She was unsure at first but calmed down. Thirty minutes later Inuyasha has arrived at the edge of the forest. Not far away is Kattegat. The hanyou knelt down and let Lagertha down.

"I'll be right back." assured Lagertha

The blonde woman walked toward Kattegat. Once in the town she headed to the main hall. Inside the main hall she looked for Bjorn.

"Hello mother it's good to see you." boasted Bjorn

Lagertha turned around and saw her pre teen son. She smiled, wrapped him in a hug, and kissed him on the forehead.

"What brings you by Mother? Are you going to stay here? I heard that your village was destroyed." asked Bjorn

"I came to tell you that. I'm going on a long journey. And I not sure when I'll be back." informed Lagertha

"Ok Mother have a safe journey." stated Bjorn

Lagertha gave Bjorn another hug and kiss. Then she said "Behave for you Father." With that said Lagertha left the main hall. She walked through Kattegat and headed to the edge of the forest. Lagertha found Inuyasha and walked up to him.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Inuyasha

"In a way yes and in a way no." replied Lagertha

"If you need another day to think. Before we leave that's fine." stated Inuyasha

"It's sweet of you to offer. But I'm ready to go." assured Lagertha

Inuyasha knelt down and Lagertha got on his back. He turned away from Kattegat and took off. Thirty five minutes later Inuyasha is deep in the forest. Not far from Lagertha's village. He slowed down and found the pit that he had. Jumped out of three and half months ago. So he jumped into the same pit. Lagertha watched as a blue light surrounded them. Then about a minute later the light disappeared. She felt Inuyasha jumped out of the pit. They are in a forest and it's still day light. Inuyasha sniffed around and knew where he was. 

"Where are we?" asked Lagertha

"In the southern lands we've made it to my time." assured Inuyasha

"Ok where do you want go?" asked Lagertha

"Well there is Kaede's village. And I have no doubt that Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku are. Rebuilding the slayers village." replied Inuyasha  
"Go where your friends are. And where you think you'll be the happiest." suggested Lagertha

Inuyasha nodded and took off running toward the slayers village. On his way there Inuyasha stopped at Kaede's house. He asked her to remove the spell from the beads of subjugation. Then he left the village and continued to the slayers village. The sun was staring to set when Lagertha saw. What looked like tall wooden fencing at the top of a cliff.

"Hold on tight." advised Inuyasha

Lagertha wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Inuyasha gathered himself and jumped. It took three jumps but he made it up the cliff. The gate is closed so Inuyasha shouted "Hey Sango it's me could you let me in?!"Just then the gate opened and Inuyasha went in. Once he was inside the gate closed. Inuyasha knelt down and Lagertha got off of his back. Just then they saw a woman wearing a white, pink, and green kimono come up to them. She ran up to Inuyasha and said "Oh Inuyasha it's so good to see you." The dark haired woman then gave Inuyasha.

"It's good to see you too Sango. How have you been?" asked Inuyasha

Sango let go of Inuyasha and looked at him

"At first sad considering Kagome's death. Then worried because we couldn't find you. And of course bust trying to rebuild." replied Sango

"I'm sorry that I worried you guys. I needed time to myself so I ran. Then I fell into a pit and wound up in a different time. I struggled with Kagome's death. And thanks to my friend Lagertha I'm doing much better." informed Inuyasha

Sango looked and standing next to Inuyasha is a woman. The woman has strange colored hair and is wearing strange clothes. She looked back at Inuyasha about to say something. But she saw his eyes and can see that. Life and light is returning to his eyes. She noticed that when Kagome died that. Inuyasha's eyes had become dull and lifeless. Now that life and light is returning to his eyes. If this strange woman is helping in some way. Sango decided not to pass judgement just yet. So Sango extended her hand out to the woman.

"Hi I'm Sango I'm a friend of Inuyasha's. It's nice to meet you." stated Sango introducing herself

The woman shook Sango's hand and said "Hello Sango I'm Lagertha and it's good to meet you too."

Inuyasha looked around and didn't see Miroku, Kohaku, and Kirara. 

"Where are Miroku, Kohaku, and Kirara?" asked Inuyasha

"Miroku is exorcising a few houses in the next village over. And Kohaku and Kirara are putting flowers on the graves." replied Sango

Sango pointed to a house and said "We fixed up that on over there for you. Just in case you came here. Lagertha can either stay with you or take that house next to yours." Inuyasha nodded and walked over to the house and Lagertha followed him. Inuyasha put the skin and blankets on the floor. Then he sat down and saw that Lagertha looked a bit uncertain. The hanyou took her hand and looked at Lagertha.

"Don't worry you can stay with me if you want. And I can teach you how to live here. But like I told you if at any point. That you want to return to your time. Just let me know and I will take you back." assured Inuyasha

"Thank you I appreciate the offer. I will stay with you until I'm more comfortable. And I will let you know if I want to go home." stated Lagertha

Inuyasha and Lagertha settled into their new home. And that night Lagertha met Sango's younger brother Kohaku and Kirara the cat demon. And Sango told Inuyasha that she and Miroku are married. Inuyasha is happy foe Sango and Miroku. A couple of days later and Lagertha got to meet Miroku. Right now Inuyasha is walking through a village not far from the slayers. He want to get a horse for Lagertha. That way she doesn't have to ride on his back all of the time. Not that he doesn't mind. And last time that he was in the this village. He saw a black horse with a white spot on it's forehead. That would be perfect for Lagertha. Just then he saw the horse and walked up to it.

"Who's horse is this?" asked Inuyasha

A man walked up to Inuyasha and said "That's my horse." Inuyasha turned around and saw the man.

"Are you willing to sell or trade this horse?" asked Inuyasha

"I am willing to do both." replied the man

Inuyasha then dropped a boar that he had killed on the ground. The man looked at the boar and got a rope. He tied the rope around the horse's neck. Then he gave the roped to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the rope and headed toward the slayers village. Soon Inuyasha arrived back at the slayers village. He saw Sango and Lagertha working in the garden.

"Hey Lagertha I have something for you." called Inuyasha

Lagertha stood up, wiped off her hands, and walked over to Inuyasha. Her eyes went wide when she saw the horse.

"Is this horse for me?" asked Lagertha

"Yes it is I got it for you. So you don't have to ride on my back all of the time." replied Inuyasha

Lagertha looked the horse over and smiled.

"She's lovely thank you. But I don't mind riding on you back." admitted Lagertha

"Well this way if I'm not around. You have a horse to ride." stated Inuyasha

"The horse is lovely Inuyasha. But we don't have a stable." informed Sango

"No problem Miroku and I can build one. assured Inuyasha

With that said Inuyasha went to go find Miroku. For now Lagertha tied the horse to a post. By the end of the day Inuyasha and Miroku built a stable and paddock for Lagertha's horse.


	6. Trials of a different time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Vikings.  
Note: Thank you to all that have favored or are following this fic. Please leave reviews if you want. To let me know what you think.

Chapter 6  
Trials of a different time.

Two weeks have passed and Lagertha is learning and is doing well in the feudal era. She has gone on two demons slaying missions. Right now Inuyasha, Sango, and Lagertha are on a demon slaying mission. Luckily Lagertha's weapons do come in handy. Inuyasha has Tessaiga drawn. Sango has her hiraikotsu and Kirara. And Lagertha has her sword drawn and her shield at the ready. The group knows that they are surrounded. Just then the demons appeared and the group got to work. Toward the end of the fight out of the corner of his eye. Inuyasha saw a demon scratch Lagertha. At first he wasn't to worried. Then became worried when he smelled poison. So he swung Tessaiga and yelled "Wind Scar!" The rest of the demons were killed instantly. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and turned his attention to Lagertha. He can see that the demon had scratched her arm.

"Lagertha are you ok?" asked Inuyasha

"I think so it's just a scratch." replied Lagertha

To Inuyasha's relief Lagertha was wearing a filter mask and so is Sango. But then he wondered if the demon has poison claws. He decided to keep and eye on Lagertha just in case. Now that all of demons are dead. Sango got on Kirara's back to go home. Inuyasha knelt down and Lagertha got on his back. He stood up and followed Sango and Kirara back to the slayers village.Once back at the slayers Inuyasha knelt down. And let Lagertha off of his back. Sango got off of Kirara's back and Kirara untransformed.

"I'm going to check on my horse." informed Lagertha

Inuyasha went to the garden and got some vegetables. Then he got some meat out of storage. Then hanyou plans on making stew. He took the vegetables and meat to the house that he shares with Lagertha. Inuyasha then grabbed a bucket and went to the well for water. Then he went back into the house and got a fire going. Outside in the stable Lagertha has just got done checking on her horse. After feeding her horse a carrot she left the stable. On her way back to the house Lagertha started feeling off. Her vision started to blur. She is trying to make it back to the house. But suddenly everything went black and she collapsed. Inside the house the house Inuyasha thought he heard something. So he got up and went outside. He looked around and saw Lagertha on the ground. Inuyasha rushed over and picked her up then went into the house. He laid her down then felt Lagertha's forehead. She is burning up so he left the house to get help. Inuyasha ran over to Sango and Miroku's house. 

"Sango come quick I found Lagertha passed out. And she is running a fever." boomed Inuyasha

Sango grabbed everything she needed and followed Inuyasha to his house. Once in the house Sango looked over Lagertha. She noticed that the cut on Lagertha's arm doesn't look good.

"Inuyasha do you have any water?" asked Sango

He nodded and gave Sango the bucket of water. Sango found a rag got it wet and cleaned out the scratch. Then she bandaged the wound.

"Inuyasha did you see the demon that scratched her?" asked Sango

"Yeah I saw some of it out of the corner of my eye. It was blackish purple colored body. And it also had grey claws." described Inuyasha

"Did it have scales?" asked Sango

"I think so yes." answered Inuyasha

Sango nodded and started making some medicine. Soon Sango said "Inuyasha sit Lagertha and hold her head." Inuyasha did as Sango asked and sat Lagertha up. Then he held her head.

"Come on Lagertha please drink this it will help." coaxed Sango

Lagertha drank the medicine then Inuyasha laid her back down. 

"That's all I can do for now. I'll come back in the morning and check on her." informed Sango

Sango left and went back to her and Miroku's house. Inuyasha ate some of the stew when it was ready. Then managed to get Lagertha to drink some broth. It is getting late so Inuyasha covered Lagertha up with her blankets. Then he grabbed his blanket and sat with his back against the wall next to Lagertha's bed. Inuyasha stayed awake as long as he could to watch over Lagertha. But eventually he fell asleep. In the morning Sango went over to Inuyasha's house. Carefully and quietly she went int to check on Lagertha. She felt her forehead and no fever which is good. Then she checked Lagertha's pulse and it's strong. Knowing that Lagertha will be alright. Sango left the house and went back to hers. Sometime later Inuyasha woke up. He too checked on Lagertha and sighed in relief. Inuyasha started another fire and started warming up the stew. Just then he heard moaning.

"Inu...yasha what happened?" asked Lagertha

Inuyasha looked and saw that Lagertha is awake. 

"I think some poison from that demon that scratched you. Got into your bloodstream through your scratch." explained Inuyasha

Lagertha nodded and rested and even had some stew. After eating Inuyasha went outside. He's worried that his time might be to dangerous for Lagertha. So he went back inside and sat down next to Lagertha.

"I think my time is to dangerous for you. I think that I should take you back to your time." declared Inuyasha

"No I'm ok I'm feeling much better. Plus I learned from that battle. And I will be more careful and prepared next time." assured Lagertha

Inuyasha saw the determination in Lagertha's eyes. He nodded and decided not to argue with her. Inuyasha went back outside he helped Miroku with a few things. The he found Sango and Kirara.

"Hey Sango can I barrow Kirara?" asked Inuyasha

"I'm going to Totsai's place I'm looking for Myoga." informed Inuyasha

"Sure you can barrow Kirara." assured Sango

Kirara transformed and Inuyasha got on her back.

"Oh could you check on Lagertha for me?" asked Inuyasha

With that said Kirara took off. Inuyasha is looking for Myoga because. Myoga knows where to find fire rat. He wants to fins fire rat. So Lagertha can sew it into her clothes. Or to make clothes out of it. An hour later Kirara landed at Totsai's. Inuyasha got off of Kirara's back and went inside.

"Hey Totsai is Myoga here?" asked Inuyasha

"Oh hi Inuyasha it's been a while since I last saw you. Yeah I think he's around here somewhere." replied Totsai

"Mater Inuyasha it's been a long time." chimed Myoga

Inuyasha smacked the side of neck. Then he opened his hand and saw Myoga.

"Hey Myoga I have question where can I find fire rat?" asked Inuyasha

"You can find fire rat in the southern part of the western lands. It won't be easy to get them." informed Myoga

"Feh I don't care if it won't be easy or not. I'm going to get fire rat." snorted Inuyasha

He flicked Myoga and left. The hanyou got on Kirara and she took off.

"Ok Kirara please take me to the southern part of the western lands." requested Inuyasha

Kirara toward the western lands. Soon she's flying over the western lands. So she turned toward the south. Soon Inuyasha said "Ok Kirara let's land." Kirara landed and Inuyasha got off her back.

"Stay here I'll be right back." assured Inuyasha

Ten minutes later Inuyasha came back. With enough fire rat to make anything. Like Myoga had said it wasn't easy. But Inuyasha didn't care. He got back on Kirara's back.

"Ok let's go home." requested Inuyasha

Kirara took off and headed for home. The sun was starting to set when Kirara landed in the slayers village. Inuyasha got off her back and thanked her. Then he went to his house. Once inside he saw that Lagertha is up and around.

"How are you feeling?" asked Inuyasha

"I'm feeling much better that you." assured Lagertha

She saw something in Inuyasha hands.

"What do you have in your hands?" asked Lagertha

"It's fire rat we can skin them. And you can use the fur to turn into yarn. To sew into your clothes or to make clothes. That way you're more protected." explained Inuyasha   
Lagertha smiled and said "You are so sweet." She took the fire rat and put it into storage for now. The blonde woman then turned her attention to Inuyasha. She saw that he is washing his hands in a bucket of water. Lagertha saw that his hands are all scratched up. 

"Let me see your hands." fretted Lagertha

Inuyasha wiped off his hands and showed them to her. Lagertha took a better look then grabbed some bandages. As she bandaged his hands. She can feel how rough and callused Inuyasha's palms are. Lagertha can also feel the strength in Inuyasha hands. She finished bandaging Inuyasha's hands. Then she gave him something to eat. The next day Inuyasha helped Lagertha with the fire rat.


	7. The avalanche, a confession, and a fight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Vikings.  
Note: Major character death is mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 7  
The avalanche, a confession, and a fight.

Two months have passed and fall is in full swing. Four new people have moved into the slayers village. Last month Sango found out that she's pregnant. Right now Sango and Lagertha are harvesting the vegetable garden. Then they will divide the harvest among everyone. Speaking of Lagertha she is doing very well. And either goes on slaying missions or helps out around the village. Thanks to Inuyasha he clothes are laced with fire rat. She even made two shirts a blue one and a purple one. Inuyasha is our hunting with Miroku and Kohaku. They have killed three deer and two boars. Right now all three men are fishing. Soon the sun is starting to set. So they headed home after catching six fish. Once back at the village they properly took care of the meat. Then they set the hides out to dry out. Then they went to their homes. Two and half months have passed and it's winter. There is deep snow everywhere. Sango is now three and half months pregnant. She has decided to take a break from slaying demons. That's ok there is Inuyasha, Lagertha, Miroku, and Kohaku to slay demons. But since it's winter they haven't slaying much in the way of demons.   
In fact Inuyasha is only one out slaying demons today. He had gone off slay some demons. That are terrorizing a village in the mountains. It didn't take Inuyasha long to slay the demons.

"Thank you so much for slaying the demons. How can I ever repay you?" asked the elder

Inuyasha thought about it for a minute. Then asked "do you have any woman jewelry?" The village nodded and showed Inuyasha what they had to offer. Inuyasha picked out a necklace of blue beads and put them in his pocket. Then he took off running toward home. He was half way home when. The hanyou heard something loud coming and felt the ground shake. Sensing danger Inuyasha picked up the pace. Suddenly he is hit by a wall of snow and debris. Inuyasha is being buried by an avalanche. Soon everything settled and Inuyasha looked around. All he can see is snow so he tried to move but can't. He is trying not to panic and hopes help will come soon. Back at the slayers village. Miroku and Sango noticed that Kirara is acting strange. They know that something is wrong.

"Stay here Sango Kohaku and I will go get Lagertha and see what's bothering Kirara." stated Miroku

Kirara followed Miroku and Kohaku outside. They went to Inuyasha's house. Miroku knocked and asked "Lagertha we're going to see why Kirara is acting strange. Do you want to come?" Lagertha came out wearing a fur coat.

"Yes I will go with you." offered Lagertha

Kirara transformed and they got on her back. The cat demon then took off. Ten minutes later Miroku pointed and said "Look it looks like there was an avalanche. No wonder Kirara was acting strange."

"Umm Miroku I know this area. Inuyasha would have to go through here to get home." informed Kohaku looking around

"Oh no, you're right Kohaku." replied Miroku

Miroku had Kirara land and they got off of her back. 

"Let's split up and start looking for Inuyasha." suggested Miroku

Lagertha, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kirara split up and started searching. Something under the snow is Inuyasha. He is barley conscious but is listening for anyone that might be out there. Just the he heard the muffled sound of paws.

"Help me please!"yelled Inuyasha weakly

Above him is Kirara and can hear Inuyasha's cry for help. She roared a couple of times then started digging. Lagertha, Miroku, and Kohaku heard Kirara's roars and ran toward her. Soon they found her and saw that she's digging through the snow. They all joined in digging though the snow. Soon they can see Inuyasha's fire rat. They kept digging and soon they pulled him out. He is now unconscious and is shivering. Miroku had Lagertha get on Kirara's back first. Carefully Kohaku and Miroku picked up Inuyasha. And laid him on Lagertha's lap. Then Miroku and Kohaku got on Kirara's back. Kirara took off back to the slayers village. While Kirara flew Lagertha checked Inuyasha's pulse. She can feel his pulse but she is still worried. Ten minutes later Kirara landed outside of Inuyasha's house. Miroku and Kohaku got off Kirara's back and picked up Inuyasha. Lagertha got off of Kirara's back and ran inside. She laid two deer skins on the floor. Then Miroku and Kohaku carried Inuyasha inside and laid him on the skins. Together Miroku and Lagertha took care of any wounds on Inuyasha. Then Lagertha covered Inuyasha with two rabbit fur blankets.

"Take good care of him Lagertha." suggested Miroku

With that Miroku and Kohaku went home. Lagertha got to work making a herbal remedy. That should help Inuyasha. The blonde woman has learned a lot during her time in the feudal era. Once the herbal remedy was ready Lagertha. Managed to get Inuyasha to drink it. She then felt his cheek and it still feels cold to the touch.

"Hang in there Inuyasha please get well soon." coaxed Lagertha

The next day Lagertha managed to get Inuyasha. To drink more of the herbal remedy. Then she went outside to get some vegetables and fish. She plans on making fish stew to eat. Lagertha took everything inside then grabbed the bucket. She went back outside and got water from the well. When the stew was ready. Lagertha managed to get Inuyasha to drink some of the broth.Two days have passed and Inuyasha is still unconscious. Right now Lagertha is picking sticks, twigs, and pebbles out of Inuyasha's hair. She loves his hair the perfect mix of silver and white. Lagertha has seem him on the night moon. And likes his black hair. But she likes his silver white hair better. As she worked she is talked to him.

"Oh Inuyasha you are unlike an other man that I have ever met. I trust you with my life. And that is high praise coming from me. The only other man that I trusted with my life. Was Ragnar and he ended up betraying that trust." admitted Lagertha

She didn't hear a response so she kept talking.

"I like you a lot Inuyasha. I care for you deeply. I'm even finding myself starting to fall in love again." Lagertha admitted

Just then Lagertha heard Inuyasha moan. Lagertha watched as Inuyasha opened his golden eyes. She is smiled and happy to see that he's awake.

"La...Lagertha I had no... idea. That you felt... that way about me." Inuyasha stuttered

"Oh you heard that did you?" asked Lagertha

"Yeah I did and I like you a lot too. I too care about you deeply. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to love again." admitted Inuyasha

Suddenly they could hear someone yelling outside.

"Where is he where is that damn mutt?!" called the voice

"Oh no that sounds like Koga." huffed Inuyasha

Lagertha grabbed her sword and shield. She looked down at Inuyasha and he can see the hurt in her blue eyes.

"I understand that you have loved and lost. But that doesn't mean that you should give up on it." scolded Lagertha

She put on her fur coat and went outside. The woman stopped just outside the door. She got into defensive stance and glared at the person in front of her. Lagertha sees a man with black, blue eyes, pointed ears, and is wearing brown furs. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku have come outside as well. Inside Inuysha used his strength and got out of bed. He went to the door and looked out. The hanyou can see Lagertha staring down Koga.

"Are you Koga? Why are you here?"asked Lagertha

"Yes I'm Koga and I'm looking for Inuyasha. I want to give him a piece of my mind. For letting Kagome die. Plus I've been hearing that he brought. A woman from a different time home with him." boomed Koga

"Inuyasha isn't here right now. Plus Kagome died some time ago. And I am the woman that you have been hearing about. And I choose to come here. Now leave." informed Lagertha lying a bit

Koga looked at the woman in front of him. She is staring right at him and her eyes show no fear. He can tell that her stance is defensive. But she looks ready to attack if need be.

"Feh I'm done here. You can have that damn mutt. But I have a warn you he's a failure as a protector." warned Koga

"How dare you say that! I'm sure he did his very best to protect! Let alone save the lives of Kikyo and Kagome!" yelled Lagertha

With that said Lagertha charged toward Koga. Koga dodged Lagertha's attack and he drew his sword. And charged at Lagertha but she blocked him with her shield. Everyone watched in amazement as Lagertha fought Koga. Soon Lagertha saw an opening and tripped Koga with her sword. Koga fell to the ground and Lagertha pinned him down with her shield. He can see the tip of the woman's sword is at his throat.

"Who the hell you?"asked Koga

"My name is Lagertha I am a shield maiden. Now I want you to leave and never come back. I ever see you here again I will kill you." hissed Lagertha

She moved her sword and shield to let Koga up. The wolf demon got up and ran off. Lagertha turned and saw Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. 

"That was amazing you are quite the warrior." boasted Miroku

"Thank you now if you excuse me. I really should cheek in on Inuyasha." thanked Lagertha

She walked toward the house but stopped in her tracks. Barley standing outside the house Inuyasha. He is using Tessaiga to stay standing. Lagertha rushed forward to make sure Inuyasha doesn't collapse.

"You shouldn't be up and around. Come on let's get you back to bed." suggested Lagertha

Inuyasha nodded and Lagertha helped him back inside. He laid back down and covered up. Lagertha put away her sword and shield. Then leaned Tessaiga against the way by Inuyasha's bed. 

"Lagertha what I saw was amazing. Only three other women in my life. Have cared about and loved me so much. That they would protect me. And they were my mother, Kikyo, and Kagome. Now you protected me. And you're right I shouldn't give up on love." admitted Inuyasha

"Shh you rest and relax." suggested Lagertha

Inuyasha then remembered about the necklace in his pocket. He hopes that it's still there. The hanyou reached down into his pocket. And much to his delight the necklace was still in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket then sat up.

"Lagertha I have something for you. I got it as payment for slaying those demons in the mountains." stated Inuyasha

Inuyasha held out the blue bead necklace and Lagertha took it. She put it on, smiled, then hugged Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha I love it." thanked Lagertha

Inuyasha wrapped hi arms around Lagertha to return the hug. Lagertha pulled away and looked at Inuyasha.

"Now lay back down and rest." suggested Lagertha

Inuyasha nodded and laid back down. By the end of the week Inuyasha is up and around and feeling better. He has decided to start courting Lagertha. And give love another try.


	8. New Life and Inuyasha saves Lagertha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Vikings.  
Note: Thank you to all that have favored, followed, or left Kudos for this fic.

Chapter 8  
New Life and Inuyasha saves Lagertha.

Three months have passed and it's spring. Sango is now six months pregnant. And is showing a large baby bump. She thinks that she might be having twins. Luckily a mid wife has moved into the the village. Lagertha has just got back from demon slaying mission. She put her horse in the paddock. Just then she felt strong arms around her. Knowing that it was Inuyasha she let her guard down.

"Hey there you how was your mission?" asked Inuyasha

"It went well and I'm glad to see you too." replied Lagertha

Inuyasha and Lagertha have been courting for two now. Today Inuyasha plans on taking Lagertha somewhere. 

"Lagertha I want to take you somewhere special to me." stated Inuyasha

"Ok let me go get my horse." suggested Lagertha

"No let your horse rest you can ride on my back." offered Inuyasha

Inuyasha knelt down and Lagertha got on his back. The hanyou stood and took off running. Two hours later Inuyasha is running through a clearing. The clearing is littered with flowers. Inuyasha stopped for a moment and picked a bunch of flowers. Then he took off running again. He reached back and gave some of the flowers to Lagertha. Lagertha took the flowers and smiled. Then see looked and saw a lake just ahead. Soon Inuyasha is at the edge of the lake. Lagertha thought that he was going to stop. But instead he jumped and she hopes there is something for him to land on. Soon she saw a small island with a tree on it. Inuyasha landed on the small island and knelt down. Lagertha got off of his back and looked around. She saw Inuyasha walk over to the tree so she followed. Inuyasha folded his legs underneath him and sat. Lagertha did the same thing and looked and saw a stone with writing on it. Inuyasha placed the flowers that he had in hand by the stone. Luckily Lagertha has been learning how to read and speak the language. Spoken in the feudal era. She looked at the stone again and it read Izayoi.

"Why are we here?" What was this woman to you"? asked Lagertha

"This is my mother's grave. I have only brought one other person here and that was Kikyo." explained Inuyasha

"Oh my you brought me to your mother's grave. I am touched Inuyasha." marveled Lagertha

They sat in silence for a moment then Inuyasha spoke. "Mother this is Lagertha. She is very special to me."

"What kind of person was your mother?" asked Lagertha

"She was very kind and very loving." answered Inuyasha

It was late when Inuyasha and Lagertha got back home. Three months have passed and Miroku, Kohaku, and Inuyasha are. Sitting outside Miroku's house. Inside the house Sango is in labor. The midwife and Lagertha are in the house as well. They are helping Sango give birth. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kohaku have been waiting outside for hours.

"So Miroku what are you hoping for?" A boy or a girl?" asked Kohaku

"As long as the baby is healthy/ I'm not going to mind if it's a boy or a girl." replied Miroku

Just then they heard the cry of a newborn baby. But they stayed outside until someone tells them other wise. Ten minutes went by then they hears crying again. A little while later Lagertha came out.

"Congratulations Miroku you're a father of two baby girls." announced Lagertha

Miroku stood and went inside and so did Kohaku. Inuyasha stood and hugged Lagertha.

"How did she do Lagertha?" asked Inuyasha

"She did very well. Sango and the twins are doing well." informed Lagertha

Lagertha and Inuyasha have been courting for five months now. Later that day they found out that Sango and Miroku. Named their twins Kinu and Gyokuto. That night the village celebrated the birth of Sango and Miroku's twins. A month has passed and summer has begun. Right now Inuyasha and Lagertha are on their way home. They had gone on a demon slaying mission together. Lagertha is riding her horse and Inuyasha is running along side. They are most of the way home when Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Lagertha stopped her horse and rode over him. She can hear him growling and he has his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Do you smell a demon?" asked Lagertha

"Yeah I smell a demon alright. But this is demon that you don't want to mess with. I can handle this one on my own go home." ordered Inuyasha

With that said Inuyasha smacked the rump of Lagertha's horse. The horse took off at a gallop.

"I know you're there Sesshomaru. You can some out." advised Inuyasha 

Sesshomaru came out of the shadows and glared at Inuyasha.

"I have heard that you've been seen with a strange. Human woman from another time." informed Sesshomaru

"Feh I don't give a damn what you've heard." responded Inuyasha

"Have you learned nothing from what happened to Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru

"My relationship with Lagertha is different. And I know that she can take care of herself in a fight. Plus none of this is your business." growled Inuyasha

Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga and Inuyasha drew Tessaiga. With Lagertha she trusts Inuyasha's judgment. And has kept her horse at a gallop. Suddenly she felt a strong gust of wind that she knew was from the wind scar. Lagertha knows that Inuyasha only uses the wind scar. When there are a lot of demons and when he is against a strong opponent. Worried she turned her horse around. And headed back toward Inuyasha. She stopped her horse when she got close. Lagertha looked and saw that Inuyasha is fighting. She looked and saw a tall man. He has long white hair, two magenta stripes on each cheek and wrist, and has two swords. The man is wearing white and red clothes and armor. He swung his sword to attack.

"Bakusaiga!" yelled the man

"Backlash Wave!" yelled Inuyasha

Sesshomaru sheathed Bakusaiga then quickly drew Tenseiga. 

"Meto Zangetsuha!" yelled Sesshomaru

The meto swallowed the backlash wave and seems to be pulling Inuyasha into it. Lagertha put her horse into a gallop to try to help. Inuyasha looked and saw Lagertha and her horse coming toward him. Once she got close she yelled "Grad a hold!" Inuyasha grabbed a hold of the horse's neck. Lagertha quickly turned her horse toward home.

"You won't get away." advised Sesshomaru

He used his light whip and sent it at Lagertha. His whip hit Lagertha's hands. Causing her to loose her grip of the reins. When the whip snaked back hitting Lagertha's legs causing her to fall off her horse. When she fell off she was pulled into the meto and the meto disappeared. Inuyasha stopped Lagertha's horse and glared at Sesshomaru.

"You better hope I get her out of the under world alive. Or I will come back and kill you." growled Inuyasha

Inuyasha swung Tessaiga and yelled "Meto Zangetsuha."

"It's a one way trip Inuyasha. You nor that woman will get out alive." warned Sesshomaru

Inuyasha opted to ignore Sesshomaru. And went into the meto and the meto closed behind him. Sesshomaru looked at Tenseiga said "Thank you for letting me to use the Meto Zangetsuha one last time." With Lagertha she's following a path. She's looking all around and doesn't see Inuyasha anywhere.

"Inuyasha where are you?!" yelled Lagertha

She didn't hear a response so she kept walking. Soon she is surrounded by demons. Lagertha got her shield off of her back and drew her sword. With Inuyasha he is frantically looking for Lagertha.

"Lagertha where are you?!" yelled Inuyasha

He didn't hear a response but he can slightly hears something else. Inuyasha can slightly hear the clanging of a sword. Hoping that it's Lagertha he decided to follow the noise. Back with Lagertha she has been fighting demons for ten minutes. She feeling weak and tired which isn't like her at all.

"What is this place? And why am I feeling weak and tired?" Lagertha asked herself

The demons surrounding Lagertha are gettin ready to attack. Lagertha got into a defensive stance. Just then she heard. "You damn demons get the hell away from her. Wind Scar!" She looked and was happy to see Inuyasha. He ran up to her and hugged her. Lagertha sheathed her sword and hugged back.

"Are you ok?" asked Inuyasha

"No I'm not I feel weak and tired." replied Lagertha

Inuyasha grabbed Lagertha's shield and strapped it to his back. And just as he went to pick up Lagertha. Her knees buckled but Inuyasha caught her. With Tessaiga still in his hand Inuyasha faced the way he came. 

"Ok Tessaiga, Mother, Kagome, and Kikyo. Please help me get back to the land of the living. With Lagertha alive she means the world to me." pleaded Inuyasha

Tessaiga pulsated and turned black. Inuyasha swung his sword and yelled "Meto Zangetsuha!" Hoping for the best he jumped into the meto. Soon Inuyasha found himself landing on his feet. He looked around and saw grass, trees, and the sky. Which was turning orange, purple, and pink. Sighing with relief Inuyasha looked down at Lagertha. And her eyes are closed. He checked her pulse it's weak but at least she isn't dead. Just then Inuyasha heard a nicker. And saw Lagertha's horse trot up to him. He grabbed the reins and headed home. By the time Inuyasha got back to the slayers village. He was about ready to collapse.

The combination of fighting Sesshomaru and looking for Lagertha in the underworld. Has worn him out. He let go of the horse's reins outside of their house.The hanyou went inside and laid Lagertha down. He then took her shield off of his back then collapsed. Onto the floor next to Lagertha. Outside Miroku saw Lagertha's horse outside Inuyasha's house. Wondering if something was wrong he looked into the house. He saw both Inuyasha and Lagertha are laying on the floor. Figuring that they were tired Miroku took care of Lagertha's horse for her. Inuyasha and Lagertha were out for the rest of the evening and through out the night.


	9. Two become one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Vikings.  
Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter.  
Warning: I haven't written a lemon in a long time. So please be nice.

Chapter 9  
Two become one.

It's now morning and everyone in the village is up and around. That is all but Inuyasha and Lagertha they are still out. Soon Inuyasha is the first to wake up. He looked around and remembered that he made it home. Then he remembered everything else that had happened. He reached over and checked Lagertha's pulse. Inuyasha sighed in relief when he felt that her pulse is strong. He looked at Lagertha and saw that she is rest peacefully. Considering what had happened yesterday. Inuyasha wants to make Lagertha his wife and mate as soon as possible. So Inuyasha got up and left the house. Then he took off to find a town. He wants to find a kimono for Lagertha. Few hours after Inuyasha had left Lagertha woke up. She looked and didn't see Inuyasha. Worried she got up and went outside. She saw Sango in the garden and walked up to her.

"Sango have you seen Inuyasha?" asked Lagertha

"I saw him leave his house a while ago. He didn't say where was going though." replied Sango

Lagertha nodded and went off to do her chores. The sun was starting to set when Inuyasha returned. He found a blue green kimono with purple designs on it. He went inside of his house and smiled when he saw Lagertha.

"It's good to see you up and around." admitted Inuyasha

Lagertha looked and saw Inuyasha. She smiled, got up, went over to him, and hugged him. Inuyasha hugged her back and kissed her forehead. Then he pulled away and gave her the kimono.

"Could you try this on then come outside?" asked Inuyasha

"Sure oh wow it's beautiful." marveled Lagertha

Inuyasha went outside and waited. Five minutes later his eyes went wide when Lagertha came outside.

"You look gorgeous Lagertha." marveled Inuyasha

"Thank you Inuyasha." blushed Lagertha

Inuyasha walked over to Lagertha and took her hands and held them. He looked right in her eyes and she looked right back at him.

"Lagertha I love you very much. And I would love it if you would become my wife." declared Inuyasha

"Oh Inuyasha I love you too. And I would love to become your wife." beamed Lagertha

Inuyasha wrapped Lagertha in a big hug and kissed her. Then he saw Miroku walking toward them. He pulled away and asked "Hey Miroku will you marry me and Lagertha?"

"Sure I will be honored to do it." replied Miroku

That night everyone in the village had gathered in the middle of the village. Miroku tapped his staff on the ground and everyone became quite.

"Tonight we are gather here to bring together. Inuyasha and Lagertha in marriage." announced Miroku

"The couple each have something to say to one another. Lagertha you go first." Miroku continued

"Inuyasha you are unlike any man I have ever met. I know that I can trust you without any doubt. And I love you more than another man that I've loved." confessed Lagertha

"Lagertha you are unlike any woman I have ever met. I am so glad that I wound up in your time. Because I met you and you gave me. The strength and courage I needed. To live in you time and mourn Kagome. And you also brought happiness and love back into my life." confessed Inuyasha

" I know pronounce you husband and wife." announced Miroku

Inuyasha pulled Lagertha into a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered and then celebrated. The celebration went until late into the night. Two months have passed and it's a hot summers day. Inuyasha has just returned home from a slaying mission. He wants to go somewhere and cool off. And to take Lagertha as his mate. He smirked when he thought of the perfect place. So he went looking for Lagertha and soon found her. She is sitting under the shade of a tree.

"How about we go cool off I know where to go." suggested Inuyasha

"That sounds wonderful." confessed Lagertha

Inuyasha knelt down and Lagertha got on his back. He stood up, took off running, and left the village. Two and half hours later Inuyasha arrived at a waterfall. He knelt down and let Lagertha get off his back. The waterfall looks so inviting considering how hot it is. That Lagertha started undressing. But stopped when she remembered that Inuyasha is right next to her.

"It's ok Lagertha go ahead and undress. We were bound to see each other naked sooner or later." coaxed Inuyasha

Lagertha knew that he was right. Plus the couple had seen each other without a shirt on. So she took off her shirt reveling her strong well muscled upper body. Inuyasha looked at Lagertha and smiled. He couldn't help but to run his hands down her muscled arms. Then his hands headed to her breasts. He carefully ran his clawed finger around her breasts. His clawed fingers tickled so Lagertha started giggling. To get even she took off Inuyasha's fire rat and tossed it to the ground. Usually he has a cream undershirt on but not today. Lagertha figured that it's to hot for him to wear both. She let her blue eyes explore Inuyasha's chest. She started at his pecks he isn't a very broad man. Bur he makes up for it in flat strong pecks. Then her eyes went down to Inuyasha's washboard six pack abs. She then reached around her husband. To run her hands down his muscled back. She started at Inuyasha's strong shoulders. Then moved her hands down Inuyasha's well muscled back. She is enjoying the feel of every muscle. While she was enjoying Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha is nuzzling and kissing Lagertha's neck. His hands have made their way down to Lagertha's hips. He undid her belt and her pants fell around her ankles. Lagertha kicked away her pants then undid the sash of Inuyasha's pants.

Tessaiga and his pants feel to ground. Inuyasha smirked devilishly at seeing Lagertha naked. He looked from her strong hips down her strong but feminine legs down to her feet. Inuyasha noticed that she has a quite a few scars. But he doesn't mind one bit he has scars as well.

"You are very beautiful." approved Inuyasha

Lagertha is amazed at what she sees. Her eyes headed from Inuyasha's abs to waste. Considering his size and stature is average. She is surprised at the size and length of Inuyasha's cock. He is flaccid right now but he is becoming aroused. Lagertha's eyes went down his long strong muscled legs to his feet. Inuyasha went to grab Lagertha. But she quickly moved away and headed for the water. She quickly kicked off her sandals and went into the water. She waded into the water until it was around her waste then she dove into the water. Inuyasha ran down to the water and waded into the water. Until he too had water around his waste. He dove into the water as well. Under the water Lagertha is swimming toward the waterfall. She swam under the waterfall then came up for air. Lagertha looked and didn't see Inuyasha anywhere. She went to go look for him. When suddenly something or someone grabbed a hold of Lagertha. The blonde woman looked behind her and realized that it's just Inuyasha.

"Thought that you could get away from me did you?" asked Inuyasha devilishly 

"I did my best." admitted Lagertha with a smile

Inuyasha started nuzzling and kissing Lagertha's neck again. Lagertha moaned and leaned into his kissing. Then she reached down to Inuyasha's cock. She started running her fingers up and down the shaft of his cock. He let out a growl that almost sounded like a purr. Soon Lagertha stopped and looked at Inuyasha lovingly.

"I want you." purred Lagertha

She can see that Inuyasha wanted her too. But she can also tell that he's unsure.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"asked Lagertha

"I want to have sex with you. And take you as my mate. But it's my fist time. And I know that you've done this before. And I don't want to disappoint you." confessed Inuyasha

"You are half dog demon my love. Just follow your instincts and you'll be fine." assured Lagertha

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Lagertha and hugged her. Lagertha saw this as an opportunity to get things started. She reached down to feel if Inuyasha is still aroused. Luckily he still is and brought herself down onto Inuyasha's cock. Now the head of his cock is inside of Lagertha's entrance . Inuyasha trembled but continued to push his cock inside of Lagertha. Lagertha moaned in pleasure as she felt Inuyasha's cock inside of her. Once he was inside of Lagertha Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her hips. Then he almost pulled out then brought Lagertha back down. They started out slow at first then Inuyasha started to quicken the pace. To get better footing Inuyasha moved until he can feel rocks under his feet. And is leaning against stone that is sticking out of the water. Inuyasha leaned against the stone. Then he got a better hold of Lagertha's hips. Now he's increasing the speed of his thrusts. The water shushed around them at the same rhythm as and speed Inuyasha's thrusts. Lagertha is enjoying every minute of this. Inuyasha swung his wife around so that she is facing him. He planted his lips on her and forced his tongue into her mouth. Soon Inuyasha and Lagertha are passionately kissing. Their tongues are intertwined with each other. Inuyasha move again and now Lagertha's back is against the stone.

The hanyou dug his feet into the rock for better footing then increased the speed of his thrusts. Lagertha moaned with pleasure but it was muffled due to them kissing passionately. After kissing passionately Inuyasha bared his fangs. And bit the side of Lagertha's neck. The blonde woman gasped and moaned at the same time. The passion and ecstasy is about to hit it's peak. Lagertha is finding herself getting closer and closer to having an orgasam. And Inuyasha is finding himself getting closer and closer to coming inside of Lagertha. So he swam over to the shallows. He grabbed a hold of Lagertha and got her on her hands and knees. Inuyasha stopped biting her neck and licked away the blood. He grabbed a hold of her hips again. And is now thrusting as fast as he can. Lagertha is now high as a kite with pleasure.

"Oh Inuyasha right there! This feels so good!" yelled Lagertha

Inuyasha's cock is hitting just the right spot inside of Lagertha. The blonde woman bit her lip in pleasure. In her mind she begged "Oh gods please I love this man very much. And I want to have his child. So please gods please allow me to become pregnant." After begging to the gods in her mind. Lagertha lost all control and came. Inuyasha felt Lagertha come and something told him that now was a good time to come himself. So he thrusted into her as deep as he could the came inside of his wife. He thrusted into her a few more time unloading seaman each time. Then he grabbed a hold of Lagertha and they collapsed into the shallow water. They are now facing each other.

The couple can see love and pleasure in each others eyes. Inuyasha reached over to Lagertha and placed his hand on Lagertha's cheek. Using his thumb he stroked her cheek. Lagertha smiled and did the same thing to Inuyasha. They laid in the water until they felt like getting up. Inuyasha pulled out of his wife and sighed happily. They swam back to where they left their clothes. The couple got dressed then Lagertha got onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha stood and headed for home. It was dark when they returned home. Inuyasha knelt down and Lagertha got off his back. They went inside got ready and went bed.


	10. A Blessing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Vikings.

Chapter 10  
A Blessing.

Three weeks later Lagertha is helping water the garden. She and three other women are watering the garden. The garden has already been weeded. As Lagertha was watering the carrots she suddenly. Felt nauseous and threw up. Sango saw Lagertha throw up and walked over to her.

"Are you ok Lagertha?" asked Sango

Lagertha drank what was left of the water in the bucket. But she still felt nauseous. She knew this feeling she's been through this before. Lagertha looked at Sango and smiled.

"Yeah I think I know why I feel like this. I think that I'm with child." replied Lagertha happily

"Oh my goodness congrats Lagertha. I am so happy for you and Inuyasha." beamed Sango

"Where is Inuyasha so that you can tell him?" asked Sango all giddy

"He went off with you brother on a slaying mission." answered Lagertha

It was mid afternoon when Inuyasha and Kohaku returned to the village. Inuyasha went looking for Lagertha and found her in the horse paddock. He can see that she is grooming her horse. The hanyou hopped the paddock fence. He snuck up to Lagertha and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped in surprise and soon realized that it's Inuyasha. She snuggled into Inuyasha enjoying the hug.

"Inuyasha I have something to tell you." Lagertha sighed happily

"Oh yeah what is it?" asked Inuyasha

"I think that I am with child." replied Lagertha smiling

Lagertha felt Inuyasha's arms go slack. She turned around and faced him. His golden eyes show shock and worry.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I know that you didn't know your father. But you are a caring and protective person. I believe you will be a good father." assured Lagertha

Inuyasha wrapped his arms back around Lagertha. He kissed her forehead then nuzzled her.

"Lagertha this is wonderful. After Kagome died I thought that I would never be happy. I thought that I'd never get married. And I thought that I would never have a family. Now I am happy, I am married, and I am going to be a father." beamed Inuyasha

Lagertha smiled and snuggled into Inuyasha's arms again. A week later everyone in the village knows about Lagertha's pregnancy. And she is now a month pregnant. If Inuyasha was with Lagertha when she threw up. He would keep her long blonde hair out of the way. Summer is coming to an end and the leaves on the trees will soon turn colors.And soon everyone will be getting ready for winter. Inuyasha is going to make sure that he has plenty of firewood and warms blankets. He is also going to make sure that there are no holes in the house. The hanyou is going to make sure that he and especially Lagertha stay warm this winter. He doesn't want Lagertha to get sick and lose the baby. Right now Inuyasha is getting to work on their house. He is on the roof making sure that aren't any holes. Once he was done on the roof. He checked for holes around the house. Two months have passed and Lagertha is three months pregnant. She is showing a bit of a baby bump.

Right now she is helping Sango pass out fruit and vegetables to the villagers. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kohaku are out hunting. So far they almost have enough meat. To last both of their families the winter. They have rabbit, fish, and deer on a wagon. Kohaku had just killed a small boar. And Inuyasha is stalking a large boar. He is down wind and is being very quite. The hanyou is almost within attacking range. Just a few more feet. Quietly Inuyasha walked forward keeping the boar in his sight. Claws at the ready Inuyasha crouched down. Just then Inuyasha rushed toward the boar. He caught the boar off guard and wrestled it to the ground. The hanyou is trying to break the boar's neck. During the struggle the boar's long tusk sliced across Inuyasha's left cheek. Pissed off Inuyasha growled and broke the boar's neck. He then bragged the now dead boar to the wagon. Miroku saw the cut on Inuyasha's cheek.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" asked Miroku

"I'll be fine let's go home." replied Inuyasha

Once back at the village they properly took care of the meat. Then they put the skins out in the sun to dry out. Inuyasha went to his house and went inside. He smiled when he saw Lagertha.

"How are you doing?"asked Inuyasha

"I'm doing fine my love." replied Lagertha

She turned her gaze from the fire to Inuyasha. When she saw the cut on his cheek. She motioned for him to come over to her. Inuyasha walked over to his wife and sat down. Lagertha got a bucket of water and a clean rag. She got it wet and rung it out. Then she started cleaning out the cut on Inuyasha's cheek. When she was done cleaning out the cut she got a dry rag and patted it dry. Lagertha knows that they don't have any bandages for Inuyasha's cheek. So she got a knife and put it in the fire. Inuyasha knew what was coming. Soon the knife was hot and Lagertha took it out of the fire.

"Try to hold still ok." suggested Lagertha

Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes. Carefully Lagertha placed the hot knife on the cut. Inuyasha yelped but he stayed still. Lagertha removed the knife then put the wet rag on his cheek. As she got the dry rag Inuyasha opened his eyes. She patted the cut dry then she gave Inuyasha a kiss. Inuyasha smiled then pulled Lagertha onto his lap. Lagertha wants to cheer up Inuyasha. So she grabbed is hand and put his hand on her belly. Inuyasha moved his hand around Lagertha's round belly. He then buried his nose into Lagertha's hair. The hanyou breathed in her sweet smelling scent and sighed happily. Three months have passed and it's winter. Lagertha is six months pregnant and is show a big baby bump. She thinks that she might be having twins. Right now Inuyasha and Lagertha are in their house keeping warm.

They are cuddled up together next to the fire. The couple are covered with rabbit fur blanket. Inuyasha has his hands on Lagertha's belly. They can both feel kicking of their unborn baby or babies.

"I think that you're right Lagertha I think we're going to have twins." beamed Inuyasha

"I am about as big as Sango was. If it is twins I couldn't be happier." Lagertha also beamed

"I wouldn't mind twins." assured Inuyasha happily

Just then they felt a strong kick.

"Wow we have strong kickers." marveled Inuyasha

"Well just look at their parents." boasted Lagertha

The next day the sun is out and it's a bit warmer outside. Inuyasha is out getting firewood. Lagertha is headed back to their house. She had gone to feed her horse. Suddenly the wind picked up a bit and saw that it's Sesshomaru. 

"It's you you're Inuyasha's older half brother." gasped Lagertha

"So he's told you about me has he?" asked Sesshomaru

He cocked an eyebrow when he saw that Lagertha is pregnant. Just then Inuyasha rushed in front of Lagertha. He growled and unsheathed Tessaiga and glared at Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha angrily

Sesshomaru didn't respond he just stood there. Looking at Inuyasha and Lagertha.

"I don't know why you're here and neither do I care. If you're here to kill me it ain't going to happen. I have a very good reason to live. I'm happy and Lagertha and I are starting a family. How about you go find someone that will make you happy. And start a family of your own." boomed Inuyasha

Without saying a word Sesshomaru took off into the sky. Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and went over to Lagertha. The blonde woman wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. He drew her in close and hugged her. Just then he felt his wife shudder.

"What's the matter? Are you cold?" asked Inuyasha

"No I'm not cold. It's just for the first time in my life. I found myself actually scared of someone." replied Lagertha

"Don't worry my love hopefully he won't come back. If he does I will send him to the underworld." assured Inuyasha

After laming down Lagertha Inuyasha walked with her back to the house. Once in the house Inuyasha built a fire. Then he sat down and pulled Lagertha onto his lap. He grabbed a blanket and covered her up. Lagertha got comfortable and enjoyed the warmth and safety of her home and husband. Three months have passed and Lagertha is nine months pregnant. She is showing a large baby bump. It's now spring and the snow is melting. Right now Inuyasha is helping Lagertha with chores. The hanyou has been sticking close to home. Because he has a feeling that Lagertha will go into labor any day now. Right now they are airing out their blankets outside. 

Lagertha is bringing out the rabbit fur blanket. She hung it up then she went back into the house. Once back into the house she doubled over in pain. She know this pain she's going into labor. 

"Inuyasha go get the midwife and Sango!" yelled Lagertha

Inuyasha ran off to go get the midwife and Sango. Five minutes later the midwife and Sango are in Inuyasha and Lagertha's house. And Inuyasha and Miroku are sitting outside. Six hours later Inuyasha and Miroku are still sitting outside. He's hating the fact that Lagertha is in pain. And he's not with her to help her through it. Just then he and Miroku heard the crying of a newborn. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and can't believe that he's officially a father. Ten minutes later Inuyasha and Miroku heard the cry of another newborn. Now Inuyasha really wants to go inside. And is trying to be patient. A few minutes later Sango came out of the house.

"How is Lagertha? How are our babies?" asked Inuyasha frantically

"Calm down Inuyasha Lagertha is fine. Everything went well and you're a father of a baby girl and baby boy." assured Sango

Inuyasha went inside the house and saw that Lagertha. Is already sitting up and is holding both babies. The midwife finished cleaning up and left. Inuyasha went over and sat next to Lagertha. He looked and saw that one infant has black hair and the other has light brown hair.

"Meet our son and daughter." coaxed Lagertha

Inuyasha carefully took one of the twins and held it in his arms. He smiled lovingly as he held the infant in his arms.

"That's our daughter that you're holding. I have our son." stated Lagertha with a smile

Inuyasha and Lagertha decided to named their son Magnus and their daughter Astrid. A few days later the twins opened their eyes. Magnus has his father's golden eyes. And Astrid had her mother's blue eyes. They both have human ears like their mother. So Magnus has black hair and gold eyes. And Astrid has blue eyes and light brown hair. And Inuyasha and Lagertha couldn't be happier. That they have two healthy babies.


	11. Magnus and Astrid grow up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Vikings.  
Note: This is the last chapter. But there is a squeal. There will be a summery at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 11  
Magnus and Astrid grow up.

10 months old

Magnus and Astrid are now 10 months old. Winter is slowly coming to and end. Inuyasha and Lagertha are looking forward to the twins first birthday. And just as Lagertha had predicted Inuyasha is turning out to be a good father. Right now they are in their house enjoying themselves. Inuyasha is watching the twins crawl around the house. As Lagertha makes the family something to eat. She has a big hunk of boar meat cooking over the fire. Lagertha is also cooking some vegetables. Magnus crawled over to the wall by his father. Using the wall as leverage the little guy stood up.  
He turned and faced his father. Curious what his son is up to Inuyasha watched him carefully. Magnus then put one foot in front of the other. Inuyasha's ears shot forward and held out his hand to his son.

"Lagertha look I think Magnus is trying to walk." stated Inuyasha

The male quarter demon staggered but slowly walked over to his father's outstretched hand. Magnus grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's and and looked up at his father. Inuyasha smiled and said "Well done son." 

"Way to go baby boy." beamed Lagertha

Later that day Astrid did the same thing. But she walked over to Lagertha. Both Inuyasha and Lagertha are proud of their twins. And are looking forward to when they start talking.

1 year old

Two months have passed and the twins are now 1 year old. Spring has arrived and the snow is melting. The twins are walking more and more everyday. Right now the family are at home making stew. Inuyasha is sitting but the door so that the twins don't go outside. The snow may be melting. But it's still to deep for the twins to go outside. Lagertha is stirring the stew and it smells good. It has vegetables and deer meat in it. Astrid walked over to Inuyasha then climbed onto his lap. Inuyasha smiled and patted his daughter on the head. The little female giggled and said "Papa." Inuyasha looked down at Astrid.

"Did you just say something?" asked Inuyasha

Astrid looked up at her father and again said "Papa." The hanyou smiled lovingly and gave his daughter a hug. Just then Magnus walked over to Lagertha. He looked up at her and said "Mama." Lagertha's eyes went wide and said "Oh my gods the twins are talking." She picked up Magnus and gave him a hug.

2 years old

Magnus and Astrid are now 2 years olds. It's a early summer day and they are playing in the house. Lagertha is trying to pick up around the house. But the twins are in the way. 

"Inuyasha can you please take the twins outside to play?" asked Lagertha

"Sure thing let's go outside to play you two." suggested Inuyasha

Inuyasha gave Lagertha a kiss on her forehead on his way. Once Lagertha knew that she was alone she sighed. She's feeling a little down right now. Three weeks ago she and Inuyasha managed to get away by themselves for a while. They had sex that day and Lagertha was hoping that she would become pregnant again. But unfortunately she is not with child. A couple of hours later she was done with chores around the house. That and she wanted to be by herself for a while. Lagertha left the house to look for her husband and kids. Knowing her demon husband and kids they are probably playing by the trees. Lagertha walked toward the edge of the slayers village. At the edge of the village are groups of trees. The blonde woman looked around and finally found what she was looking for.

Laying under one the trees is Inuyasha. He, Magnus, and Astrid are fast asleep. Inuyasha is on his back with Magnus on his chest. Curled up next him is Astrid. The hanyou has each one of his arms draped protectively across his kids. Lagertha smiled seeing this make her feel better. She decided that Magnus and Astrid are enough.  
Later that day Sango gave birth to a baby boy. That she and Miroku named Hisui.

3 years old

The twins are now three years old. It's a cool crisp fall day and they are outside playing. Inuyasha is up in a tree near by watching them. Lagertha is at the garden getting vegetables. Everyone in the village is getting for the winter. Tomorrow Inuyasha will be going out hunting with Miroku and Kohaku. He has gotten a start on the firewood. Just then Inuyasha caught a whiff of a familiar scent. And it's coming toward him and the twins. The hanyou jumped out of his tree.

"Kids get in the house now!" ordered Inuyasha

Magnus and Astrid nodded and ran into the house. Just then the wind picked up and Sesshomaru landed a few feet away from Inuyasha. Lagertha saw Sesshomaru and ran into the house to protect the twins. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and growled. Seeshomaru smiled then he got down on one knee. He removed his swords from underneath his sash. The demon lord laid the swords on the ground in front of him.

"Inuyasha I am not here to fight you I just want to talk." stated Sesshomaru

"Ok if you want to talk then talk." growled Inuyasha

Sesshomaru sat down but Inuyasha stayed standing. 

"I want to thank you for telling me to find someone that makes me happy. After you told me to do that I went to Kaede's village. All I could do was sit under the sacred tree in disbelief. I couldn't believe that you were starting a family. A woman that lives in Kaede's village noticed me. So she would come check on me." explained Seeshomaru

Inuyasha decided to sit down and said "Go on."

"Her name is Kimiko and she is a healer. At first I was in not much shock to notice her. But after a while she and Rin got me to snap out of it. One day when Kimiko came she was wearing a blue and purple kimono and to me she looked beautiful. So I decided to get to know her." stated Sesshomaru with a smile

"Sesshomaru you do realize that I told you to find someone to make you happy three years ago right?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes I do realize that I took a year to get to know Kimiko. Then I courted her for two years. And I am here to tell you that she and I are married. Also I would like it if you and I could bury the hatchet. I don't want to fight you anymore." informed Sesshomaru

With that said Sesshomaru stood and held out his hand. Inuyasha also stood and decided to extend his hand. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they shook hands. After shaking hands Sesshomaru asked "Can I see my nice and nephew?" Inuyasha's ears went off to the side and said "No not yet let's work up to that." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Fair enough."

6 years old

It's a mid spring day and Magnus and Astrid are now six years old. They are in the garden helping. When suddenly they saw Ah Un land by their house. They ran out of the garden and over to the house. Once at the house they saw Inuyasha and Lagertha talking to Jaken.

"Is something wrong Father?" asked Magnus

"No nothing is wrong Jaken came to tell us. That your Uncle is now a father." replied Inuyasha with a smile

"Oh cool can we go visit them?" asked Astrid

"I don't see why not." replied Inuyasha

Magnus and Astrid got on Ah Un with Jaken. And Lagertha got on Inuyasha's back. Then they took off heading to the western lands. It was afternoon when they arrive at the castle in the western lands. The twins and Jaken got off of Ah Un. And Inuyasha let Lagertha get off of his back. Then they followed Jaken into the castle. Jaken lead the family to a bedroom and knocked.

"Lord Sesshomaru Inuyasha and his family are here." announced Jaken

"They may come in Jaken." answered Sesshomaru

Inuyasha, Lagertha, Magnus, and Astrid went into the room. There in the room is Sesshomaru who is holding two infants. And Kimiko who is still laying down. Inuyasha's family saw that one infant has silver hair. And the other had grey hair and both have human ears.

"Hey Sesshomaru wouldn't your kids be half demon like me?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes they are half demon like you." replied Sesshomaru

"Then how come they don't have ears like mine?" asked Inuyasha

" I don't know." replied Sesshomaru

"I guess you are one in a million." stated Lagertha giving Inuyasha a kiss

13 years old

Inuyasha is on his way to Totosai's house. Totosai is the one that forge Inuyasha's sword Tessaiga. Inuyasha has started teaching Magnus how to wield Tessaiga. Inuyasha is on his way to Totosai's house because he wants the old demon. To forge a sword for his daughter Astrid. Soon Kirara landed outside of Totosai's house. Inuyasha got off Kirara's back and went inside.

"Hey Totosai are you home?" asked Inuyasha

"Oh hi Inuyasha it's been a long time." replied Totosai

Inuyasha walked over to Totosai and sat down.

"So what do you need Inuyasha?" asked Totosai

"I would like you to forge a sword for my daughter." replied Inuyasha

"Tessaiga is perfectly good sword. Teach her how to wield it." stated Totosai

"I'm teaching my son to wield Tessaiga. I want my daughter to have a sword." spat Inuyasha

"Oh you have two kids why didn't you say so. Sure I will forge a sword for your daughter." assured Totosai

Inuyasha knew what was coming next so he opened his mouth. Totosai grabbed a tool and pulled out one of Inuyasha's fangs.

"It will take me a few days to forge the sword." stated Totosai

Inuyasha stood and said "That's fine please bring it to the slayers village when your done." With that said Inuyasha left Totosai's house. He got on Kirara's back and headed home. Three days later Inuyasha is outside teaching Magnus how to wield Tessaiga. Astrid and Lagertha are watching. Just then they heard mooing. They looked and saw Totosai and his bull. The bull landed next to Inuyasha.

"Hi there Inuyasha I've got the sword that you wanted forged." stated Totosai

Inuyasha walked over to Totosai and took the sword from the old demon. 

"Come here Astrid this sword is for you." coaxed Inuyasha

Astrid walked over to her father and Inuyasha gave her the sword.

"That there young lady is Trinseiga. It has about the same powers as Tessaiga. It has a barrier that will protect you. And far as attacks go it will have the wind scar, backlash wave, adamant barrage, and it will turn red and break barriers." informed Totosai

"Thank you both so much." thanked Astrid

Totosai nodded and looked at Astrid then over at Magnus. Then he said "It looks like you have two wonderful kids there Inuyasha."

"Umm thank you Totosai." thanked Inuyasha

With that said Totosai left and Inuyasha got to work teaching both of his kids.

15 years old

Magnus and Astrid are now 15 years old. Both are doing very well with their swords. And both are doing well learning how to slay demons. They are also good hunters and fisher as well. It's a mid summer day and Inuyasha and Magnus have gone for a swim. Astrid and Lagertha have already gone swimming. They are at the house talking. Lagertha stood and grabbed her shield. She walked over to Astrid and gave it to her.

"Astrid I've decided to give you my shield." stated Lagertha

"Wow thank you Mother." thanked Astrid taking the shield

"I have decided to retired from demon slaying. And mainly help out around the village. But if I'm really needed I will go." informed Lagertha sitting down

"Does Father know about your decision?" asked Astrid

"Yes he does and he supports my decision." replied Lagertha

20 years old

Magnus and Astrid are now twenty years old. They are both as tall as their parents. Magnus looks more like Inuyasha on the of the new moon. The only difference is Magnus has gold eyes. His hair is shoulder length. Magnus has claw and fangs like his father. He wears a blue robe of the fire rat. And prefers to be barefoot like his father. Magnus is doing very well with Tessaiga. When the time comes Inuyasha plans on passing Tessaiga to Magnus. As far as personality goes for Magnus he is more like Inuyasha. But when it come to fighting he more like his mother. Now for Astrid she takes more after her mother. But she does have fangs and claws like her father and brother. Her's just aren't as long and her light brown hair goes down to the middle of her back. Astrid and Lagertha love to do each others hair.

Astrid's personality is more like her mother's both when she's fight and when she isn't. The young woman dresses more like her mother as well. But she will wear kimonos. She also wears boots and sandals and will go barefoot when she wants to. The twin know that Lagertha is from a different time and place. They hope that one day Lagertha will show them where she came from. Inuyasha and Lagertha have been married for 31 years now. They were only blessed with Magnus and Astrid. But they are both ok with that. Sango and Miroku have 3 kids and they are. The twins Kinu and Gyokuto who are now 21 years old. They both have dark brown and brown eyes like Sango. And there his Hisui the only son who is 19 years old. He has black hair and dark blue eye like his father. Sango is 41, Miroku is 44, Inuyasha 175, Lagertha is 53, and Kohaku is 36 and is a expert demon slayer. So far Magnus is courting one of Sango and Miroku's girls. He has it bad for Kinu.

Astrid hasn't found anyone yet and that's ok she's still young. The twins live out on their own. But they live in the slayers village near their parents. From time to time the family go to visit Sesshomaru and his family. Sesshomaru and Kimiko have also only been blessed only with their twins. Naomi has silver hair and hazel eyes. She has fangs and claws like her father. And Kenzo had grey hair and gold eyes like his father. Naomi and Kenzo are now 14 years old. Naomi is learning how to wield Tenseiga and how to be a healer. Kenzo is learning how to wield Bakusaiga. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get along as friends and brothers. Both sets of twins also get along. And from time to time the two families will get together and spend the day together. Sesshomaru and his family lives happily in the castle in the western lands. And Inuyasha's family lives happily in the slayers village.

The End!!!???

Note: I am going to take some time off from typing and posting. But coming soon is. Death Isn't the End 2 New Life and Death.

Summary: Follow Inuyasha and his family on their adventures. From taking their kids to where Lagertha came from. To watching each one of their children fall in love, get married, and have children of their own.


End file.
